Naruto's Byaringan
by dialga9182
Summary: what happens when Naruto,Hinata and Shikamaru get sent to clean up a lab, but instead chemicals cause Naruto to have the sharingan and byakugan whats more have ability to use them together and getting Hinata caught up,making them like maybe love eachother
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto's Byaringan**_

It was a normal day for the village hidden in the leaves, the sun was shining on them everything was peaceful until, CRASH. Well everything is nnormal isn't it... Well a part from Naruto who gives the eagle-eyed Jounin the slip-around every day. But hey this is normal, isn't it?

"YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT!" Shouted the rather coarse and loud voice of Naruto Uzumaki the most hotheaded ninja in the village. Lady Tsunade eventually took her fingers out of her ears to say "Naruto you get this and that's it, okay." " But grandma Tsunade." said Naruto. " No but's! This is your job. You have to go to a chemistry lab formaly owned by our client, Mr Tamaki do you get that. Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru you are going to be entrusted to rid the chemistry lab of anything dangerous or harmful before the destruction team come to destroy the entire perimetert." Said Tsunade. "Uh, this is such a drag" said the lazy young ninja called Shikamaru. "But you have to do it i'm afraid. Now go, shoo."Tsunade said forcively.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 A dangerous Chemistry lab**_

"Hnnn" Naruto grumbled as he walked along the sidelines of the path out of the hidden leaf village. "Naruto stop moaning, you've been like this since the Hokage told us to get lost." Said Shikamaru with a hint of irritation in the otherwise unbothered words he'd said. "Albeit she was being slightly rude to you, but that is no excuse to _slack_ off a mission that needs to be done. I say we finish this quick so that we get the money, the customer is happy and I get to go to bed on time. What do you say to that,huh?" Asked Shikamaru. "I think it's a uh g-great idea. Dont you think so too Naruto?" Said Hinata in a nervous tone that was not uncommonly known for her to express in front of Naruto like this.

As they continued to walk along the pathway to the front gates of the village hidden in the leaves they spotted the two village guards in the booth across of them. "Hey Naruto, why are you leaving in such a hurry eh?" Said the happy looking guard. "I've got a lame misson from grandma Tsunade and if that wasn't enough i'm as hungry as a large elephant for crying out loud!" Shouted Naruto obnoixiously at the two guards. "Well what was it?"Asked the first guard. "It was to-" Naruto said "It was to clean up our client, mr Tamaki's deserted laboratory" interrupted Shikamaru. "Oh, I've heard about a man called, Misu Tamaki. Could that be him?" Asked the second guard. "Yeah, now I remember. I think his whole family specialises in combining ninja's jutsu. I've unfortunately ONLY heard of him though, I've never actually seen him." Mentioned the first guard. "Oh, well atleast we know what he does now. Which could be useful information, eh Naruto." Shikamaru increased his volume on the last few words to make sure that Naruto was listnening. "Okay you guys. Let's move out.

**D'you like it? If so plz review**

**adngo714 it takes place at around episodes 168 SPOILER( when ayame **

**(ichiraku's daughter) is kidnapped by the ninja chefs)END SPOILER to episode 176**

**Thats all for now, but expect updates soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Alone in the woods

**Hi there sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been preoccupied with so much prep, litteraly I've been up to my eyes in it SOOO FRUSTRATING! anyway on to the story**

_**CHP 3 Alone In The Woods**_

As Naruto,Shikamaru and Hinata were walking in the dense forest they noticed that it would probably be better if they started to set up their tents instead of wait until night time to do it.

"Let's stop here for the night, okay guys." Stated Shikamaru knowing that if they kept this up they would have to use Hinata's Byakugan in the dark because it would be impossible for them to see otherwise.

As they removed their cooking aparatus from their bags it was clear that one of them had to catch them dinner. So they would have to use Hinata's Byakugan anyway.

"Troublesome." Said the specialised Shadow Ninja, who at once went into his special

'Thinking' position. After a while he got back up. "Okay, we're going to need Hinata to use her Byakugan to find a river or a stream, then we're gonna need you Naruto to use your shadow clones to gather wood to make a fire, whilst Hinata and I catch fish with her Byakugan and my shadow

possesion jutsu. Naruto, please don't mess this up okay, because that would be very, very

troublesome." Ordered the thought user. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Yelled the loud Ninja. Then the shadow clones poofed into existence causing the already flustered Hinata to say, " T-two

N-Naruto's." She gasped and then fainted into Shikamaru's arms. "I knew it. This is gonna be a drag." As the black haired chuunin set about putting Hinata on the ground, he noticed that Naruto had gone and a cloud of dust filled his place. Hoping that Naruto was going to collect a lot of firewood ( due to all his clones of course ), though he wasn't sure about what to do with an unconcious girl in his arms. Shikamaru carried Hinata in the dark towaards the river that they had, Shikamaru had, spotted on the map, earlier that day. It took him longer than he thought because Hinata was really heavy. Once he had finally reached the river he put Hinata down rather hard, so now he had the troublesome task of apologising to her.

Hinata awoke to the strange noises of the river to find that everyone was gone and ( being who she is )panicked, just then she found a strange sign on the ground. It looked like a Ninja sealing sign but with strange swirling commas around it and plain earth under it. Hinata decided not to worry about it, so she got up and walked along to a darkened figure. Noticing that it was Shikamaru, she asked "Shikamaru what are you do-" She was cut short by " Ssh you'll scare the fish away." As soon as he said that, he chucked a kunai into the river. As the knife hit the water it shimmered, just for a second Shikamaru thought he saw what he thought was a ninja marking in the water, but it vanished as the ripples faded. " Huh did I catch one?" He glanced into the water. There was a small fish on the end of the kunai knife, with it's head skewered onto it and it's body hanging limp. " Well would ya look at that, I really did catch one, lucky me" He stated rather more sarcastically than emphatically. " H-Hey um, where is Naruto." A rather stuttered voice ventured out from behind him. ' crap ' he thought ' I'm gonna have to her.' " Well he sorta ran off with his clones to find firewood, so he won't be back for a while, as for you, lets just say you got here by 'carriage'. I guess." It was part true of course but the shadow nin didn't care much for it anyway so he continued to catch fish in the river.

After they had set up the tent they organised everything they had and ate dinner, which was mainly fish, complements of Shikamaru, but they had picked the various other plants that had been in the vicinity whilst they were on site. " Hey Hinata," Naruto stated whilst bundling a piece of fish in his mouth. " What **DO** you see with that Byakoogan thing anyways." Asked the inquisitive young Ninja Jinchuriki. " Well u-um it." Stuttered the Hyuuga with a blush creeping along her face. " I have the ability to see 3d objects with X-ray and 360 degree vision. I can also see chakra networks." Hinata answered back slightly more confident and wise than before. But still not up to the task at hand. " Oh okay!" Shouted the obnoxious Kyuubi Host. Hinata blushed suddenly, realising what he had just said so friendly-like. " Come on guys, let's get to bed." Moaned the always tired Shikamaru. He got up realising that they had only put up two tents. " Oh great, we forgot to put Hinata's tent up." Shik said ( yeh dats his name now weyy ). " Don't worry she can sleep in my tent with me!" Naruto blurted out making Hinata faint... again.

" Hinat...Hina...? Hinata!" Shouted Naruto rather loudly that time. Hinata was wrapped up in a warm blanket with Naruto beside her. She gazed at him for a little while. She was thinking. 'Why is Naruto so close to me? And why am I in bed.' She then turned the darkest kind of red that you could find in the world, and then very expectantly fainted yet another time.

**WHOOOOOOOO im glad to see that this is now up and I am workibg on ch4 as we speak**

**big thanks to reviewers and people who have supported me so far.**

**R&R**


End file.
